Different
by Rocky9870
Summary: Rocky is finally a senior in high school and all she want was to have fun with her two best friends, Natalie and Tess and spend time with her boyfriend Jake but things never goes as planned when her old friends want her friendship back. Will they ever understand that's she's different now and not the same girl a year and a half ago? Or will they learn it the hard way? Rogan Dece


**ROCKY'S POV**

For the last year my life has been turned upside now. I'm no longer friend with Cece, Tinka, or Deuce. It's a long story that I don't really want to explain. I have made new friends with two girls named Natalie **(Played by Nina Dobrev)**and Tess** (Played by Annasophia robb)**. They treated me way better than Cece ever did. I miss her some days but I don't want to go back to being her little sidekick doing whatever she wanted to do. When she stopped being friends with me I could be my own person so I ended up making new friends with girls who were known as royality at my school. I became the new queen bee and it wasn't easy like it looks in the movies.

I had a statue to keep up every day for the rest of my high school life. Being known for queen bee I had a boyfriend known as Jake Parker.**(played by Ross Lynch)**. He was on the basketball team and known as the cutest guy in school. We been going out for eight months now. With every good girl there was a bad boy but this isn't one of those cliché story's when the girl falls for the bad boy. Frankie, aka The Complication was known as my best friend. After Cece dumped my ass we became close. He's a huge flirt and a pain in the ass but fun to be around. He gives me this thrill that no one ever gave me. He been my best friend for a year now.

I may be the queen bee of the school but I'm nothing like the ones in those patheric story who make their friends do their dirty work I was just another girl know to be popular at school. To become a queen bee I had to take down one. At the time that person was Candy cho. Taking her down was easier than I expected. After catching her making out with my brother I told everyone about it. As her social statue went down mines with up. What I did was a bitchy thing to do but I wanted to prove Deuce and Tinka wrong. When two friends spilt up they choice sides. Of course they chose Cece and left me in the dark. I wanted them to regret underestimating me.

As my social statue went up so did my dad's pay check. He got a twenty thousand dollar raise making me the happiest girl alive at the time. After a month we moved into a big house. As soon as I was queen bee Cece had tried to take me down but never stand a chance. She's been known as my enemy ever since. I was nice to everyone. I wasn't a bitchy leader I would to talk to everyone even the geeks and nerds seeing as I was nerd once myself I wasn't going to act like I was never one. The only mean thing I did was ignore Deuce, Cece, & Tinka.

I'm finally at my senior year in high school and all I wanted was to have a fun year with my best friends and boyfriend. My goal this year was to have fun and do things like it was my last day on earth. You only live once right? I woke up for my last first day of school. I had a great summer in Italy and I couldn't wait to tell Tess and Natalie about it. Once I got dressed, brushed my teeth and did all the normal things in the morning I went down stairs to eat my breakfast.

"Hey." I greeted my brother. I sat down eating some toast and eggs. he looked at me and smiled. It was a shame my brother wasted his life and is now going to a community college only ten minutes away from where we lived. Did I like that he was close by? Yes but I wanted him to make something of himself also.

"Ready for your senior year?" Ty asked looking at me. I sighed.

"Yep, ready to get it over with" I tell him and he just smirked.

"Are you taking your car or getting a ride from Tess?" My mother asked me. For my seventeen birthday I got a car. I only use it on Wednesday's and Friday's. Monday's were Tess's day to car pool.

"Ride from Tess." I tell her. A car horn beeped outside and that was my ride. "That would be her." I drink my juice, grab my bag, and head for the door.

"Forgetting something?" My dad asked. I roll my eyes and give him a kiss on the cheek tell him goodbye. "Better." I walk outside and get into the passenger's seat of the car. Natalie was in the back seat smiling from ear to ear.

"You have some explaining to do." Natalie says. I raise my eyebrow at her. "How was Italy? You have to tell us all about it."

"And I will as soon as we get to school." I tell her and she rolls her eyes. Natalie was the girl known to be impatient, fun, and loyal. She always had the craziest ideas but knew how to not get us in trouble. "How was you're guys summer?"

"Boring without you around." Tess says keeping her eyes on the road. Tess was fashionable, relaxed, and known as a goody-goody of the group. Which is weird because with Cece I was a goody-goody.

"Little miss goody-goody over here never wanted to do anything fun."

"I am not a goody-goody."

"Says the girl who has never taste alcohol once in her life and is still a vir-"

"Don't even say it." Tess warned.

"Fine but you still haven't lost your V card yet and you're a senior in high school." Natalie smirked at her victory while Tess sighed.

"I'm still waiting for the-"

"Perfect guy. I know I know." Natalie rolled her eyes. I wasn't a virgin and I have taste alcohol before. I never had so much that I was one of those drunk girls. Me and Jake and I have done it twice. The first time wasn't that bad but wasn't good either. The second time was way better than the first.

"I think its great that your waiting for the perfect guy." I say giving Tess a warm smile.

"Thanks and at least someone agrees with me." Tess says. Natalie rolled her eyes again. "I don't want to go around having sex with just anyone."

"Why not?" Natalie asked. She was one of those girls who would just give it up to anyone. I just laughed at her as we pulled up to school in the parking lot.

* * *

**CECE'S POV**

"Hurry up Logan before were late to school!" I say banging on the door. As much as I didn't want to go to school I didn't want to be last to school either. I had to catch a ride with my step monster. His dad and my mom finally got married this summer. He's going to my school which sucked. My goal this year was to become friends with Rocky again. I should have never trusted a guy over Rocky which was a stupid thing to do.

"I'm coming!" Logan shouted back and I just waited and sat on the couch. When I was having a movie date with my ex boyfriend I went to the bathroom and when I came back I saw Rocky and him almost kissing. I was so mad. He told me that she made a move first and from where I was standing that's what it looked like so I told her that I never wanted to talk to her again. This summer after he dumped me he told me that he made the move on Rocky and that she was so much hotter now! AS IF!

All this summer I have been sending her text apologizing to her but she never returned them. I guess I deserved that. When Logan finally came out his room we drove to school saying nothing to each other. We got out the car and walked into school. The first person I see is Tinka.

"Hey Tink." I say to her with Logan still next to me.

"Hey guys. Can you believe it were finally senior's." Deuce says coming up to us.

"Easy for you to say you didn't have to move schools in your senior year." Logan states. He really needs to stop being a downer.

"Look who it is."Tinka says and I turn my head to see The Trio walking down the hall with Natalie, Tess, and my ex best friend Rocky. I waved at her but as usual she didn't look in my direction. They went to go stand with the jocks.

"When did Rocky become so-" Logan starts but deuce cuts him off.

"Popular and hot? It happened a year and a half ago." Deuce finishes.

"I thought I would never see the day with Cece without Rocky." Logan says staring at her. I could tell he still had feelings for her. I look at him.

"Don't even think about it. See the blonde haired guys that Jake Parker, Rocky's boyfriend." I state making him look sad. I just didn't want him to get his hopes up.

"They been dating for eight months now." Tinka states.

"I don't care." Logan lies and walks off.

"I can't believe he stills not over Rocky." Deuces says and I agreed.

"Well she was the one who dumped him." I say. "I better be on time to all my classes this year. I don't want a detention on my first day of school and I walk off.

* * *

**ROCKY'S POV**

There he was Logan Hunter walking down the hallway. He see's me stops and gives me a warm smile. I smile back but then he frowns and walks away. What happened? I turned back to my locker to see Jake standing there looking at Logan than me but he doesn't say anything. I grabs three of my textbooks and shut my looker.

"Let me get those." Jake offers which was sweet but I can handle them myself.

"I got them." I say putting the books into my bag. He then holds my hand conlliding our fingers.

"So I was thinking that after school we could go to my house and have a movie day with just you and me." He states walking me to class. I smile at him.

"That would be perfect." Spending time with my perfect boyfriend would get my mind off things. Things like Cece texting me all summer wanting to be friends again.

"Good because I want you all to myself." He then stops in front of my classroom and looks me straight in the eyes. "You mean the world to me." He gives me quick peck on the lips before walking off to class. I had AP English first period so I sat at the back of the class next to Natalie.

"What took you so long?" Natalie asked me.

"Jake was walking me to class asking about a movie day together." I tell her and she roll her eyes. She wasn't those girlfriend types of girls.

"I guess you going to the mall with Tess and I is out the question." I just smirk at her. She knows I never cancel on Jake.

"Sorry I haven't seen him in a month I missed him."

"Well we missed you too."

"I'll go after school tomorrow." I promise her.

"You better." Then Logan walks into class sitting at one of the front desk. "Who's the new kids?"

"Cece's step brother." She smiles at him and I knew what was going to come out of her mouth next.

"I would total lay him." The thought of Logan and Natalie together made me sick.

"You can't."

"And why not?"

"Because that's my ex boyfriend." Before she could ask any questions the teacher came into the classroom talking about what this year was going to be about. I sigh being bored out of my mind and take out my phone under my desk and starting texting Tess and Jake. Two minutes later I got a text from Frankie telling me to come outside. I ask the teacher can I go to the bathroom and he gladly accepts. I look around to see no one in sight. I turn around heading back to class but I felt two hands on my waist. "Jake is that you."

"Guess again." Frankie states. I turn around and push him.

"You really need to stop doing that to me." He just smirks and pulls me into a corner.

"You know you love it." I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't you know better than to skip class on the first day of school."

"It's not skipping when I give myself a free period." I rolled my eyes. This was so Frankie. He puts his hands on my waist and I put my finger up to his chest.

"Don't even think about. You know if Jake finds out that you're even this close to me he would kick your ass." I warn. He laughs not even moving.

"I'm not afraid of him." He leans forward and I pull back a little.

"Don't even go there."

"How about we do this later today at your house." He winks.

"Sorry I'm having a movie day with Jake."

"You know he's really cutting into my Rocky time."

"How about Friday we hang out then."

"Fine I'll be at your house at eight sneaking though the window to your room."

"Why don't you just use the front door?"

"What fun would be in that? See you later babe." He kisses my cheek and leaves. No matter how much I tell him not to flirt with me he does it anyway. I walk to call before they start to worry. I sit back in my sit and took out my phone again. A text from Natalie popped up.

_Natalie: Where have you been for seven minutes?_

_Me: TC cornered me._

_Natalie: One day he's going to confess his love for you._

_Me: Shut up. You know were just friends._

_Natalie: As if he flirts with you every second he's with you._

_Me: It's called joking._

_Natalie: It's called hints. You know Jake can't stand him._

_Me: You know I don't care about that._

_Natalie: Have you ever asked him why?_

_Me: No._

_Natalie: Because he knows TC likes you._

I didn't responding because the bell rung telling us that first period was over. What she said stayed in my head for the rest of the day.

* * *

I was in Jake's car driving to my house to go change and pick up a few movies when I got into my house I saw four people from my past. Deuce, Tinka, Logan, and my ex best friend.

* * *

**Hey guys I'm back. I'm writers blocked on my other story's but I'm planing on writing them. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. See you soon.**


End file.
